


just love me

by dumbochan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Iron Man 2 AU, Kuroo as Iron Man, Kuroo thinks he's dying, M/M, Sawamura as War Machine, Slight Violence, but he's not, but it's not really graphic, marvel AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 02:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11911311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbochan/pseuds/dumbochan
Summary: There were a few occasions where Sawamura felt like his feelings for his best friend might toe the line of being deemed 'more than friendly'. He was constantly either gaining a massive migraine from having to babysit Kuroo, or staring at him with a fondness that developed through years and years of being friends. Sometimes there was no differentiation, and they both came crashing over him, practically suffocating.Kurodai Weekend Day 2: Action





	just love me

**Author's Note:**

> This is Iron Man 2 if I would have wrote it lol. 
> 
> The events are pretty similar, and a few lines are from the movie because they're gold, but mainly I just took the parts that I liked and adapted them to Kurodai. 
> 
> Also title came from excessively listening to 'Love' by Kendrick Lamar ft Zacari.

Sawamura was fuming as he let himself into Kuroo’s home, making his way through the living room at a quick pace. “Kenma! Where is he?” He spoke out loud, knowing the A.I. would answer him.

_“I…can’t tell you.”_

“Kenma,” Sawamura called out, his voice more stern, knowing with enough pressure the artificially intelligent program would fold, “Where. Is. He?”

_“In the lab…but Colonel Sawamura, you do not have authorization in that area.”_

“Well, you better authorize me by the time I get down there, because I’m going to kill him.”

 

 

 

Thankfully, Kenma listened, so Sawamura had no problems entering through the lab doors and making his way to his best friend who was hunched over a metal arm. “I think you’re an idiot.” Sawamura shouted out, taking a seat on Kuroo’s workbench.

“Ah, come on, honeybear. That’s no way to greet your fav-”

“Shut up. You are a _huge_ idiot,” Sawamura repeated, getting more and more heated as he continued, “Who admits that they’re Iron Man all casually in a press conference? Oh, wait! You do! _You_ admitted that _you_ are Iron Man all casually in a press conference!”

“I’m very aware of what I did, Daichi.”

“You were supposed to stick to the script! You know, a script is a written text of a play, movie or broadcast. It’s not that hard, you’re a genius, you can read!”

“Don’t yell at me… I’m sensitive.” Kuroo pouted, stopping his tinkering to give Sawamura some puppy eyes. Of course, Sawamura saw right through it.

“Bullshit.”

“Language! There are children here!” Kuroo said gesturing around the room at some of his suits, causing Sawamura to roll his eyes.

“Please give me one reason why I should not… I don’t know, _ground_ you?”

“Oh ho? Does someone have a daddy kink? If I didn’t know any better, I would think you are trying to be my father…”

“Now, give me one reason why I shouldn’t strangle you.” Sawamura threatened, cracking his knuckles for emphasis.

“You have a heart right? You wouldn’t injure a dying man, now would you? Especially because he’s a citizen of the country you dedicate your life to serving.”

“What are you going on about?”

“There’s no easy way to say this, platypus, but I’m dying. This thing…” Kuroo pointed to the arc reactor in his chest, “The very thing that is helping me stay alive, is killing me. The palladium core is poisoning me, and thanks to Kenma’s diagnostics, it seems to only be getting worse and worse the more I use my suit. On top of that, with the fucked up world that we live in where I now have to use my suit even more, my death is really accelerating.”

“Okay, so, can’t we just find a new source of power for your suit?” Sawamura asked, his anger quickly fading to worry. Sure, he joked about killing Kuroo himself a few minutes ago, but he didn’t actually _want_ anything bad to happen to his best friend.

“If it was that easy, I would have already done it.”

“Are you serious? Kenma? Is he serious?”

_“uh…yes, Colonel. He’s serious.”_

“Fuck.”

 

 

 

They silently left the lab and headed to Kuroo’s living room. Now with the both of them just sitting on the couch, not speaking aloud and just mulling their own thoughts… Sawamura really didn’t know how to take this information, then again, he bet that Kuroo didn’t have much of a clue either. He was at a lost, not even knowing how to approach speaking of the subject. He’s seen his fair share of loss, especially on the battlefield. He’s shared grief with his fellow military personnel and veterans…but the loss has never hit home. It still felt like it was yesterday, when an exhausted Kuroo collapsed in his arms when they were reconnected in the Middle East after Kuroo’s disappearance. At the time he joked, saying “Next time you ride with me,” but the pain feltfor not being there to save his friend had hurt too much. Time has passed since then, and Sawamura was so sure that he wouldn’t have to feel that same hurt ever again, or at least not for a while, but here they were…

 

“K-Kuroo… there has to be something that you can do.”

“Look, you’re just going to have to trust that I’m doing all that I can…” Kuroo promised, “I also know you, Dai… you’re not only here to check up on me after admitting that I’m Iron Man. There’s something else plaguing your mind. What is it?”

“The Government is adamant on getting their hands on that armor. They think you’re dangerous…and no matter how clear and thorough I was in my report, they’ve made up their minds.”

“I’m not giving them my suit. I’ve made that just as clear. They can stick all their politics and public safety bullshit up their asses. I’ve learned my lesson, and I’m paying for my mistakes every day. I’m done making weapons. End of discussion.” Kuroo said, getting up from the seat on the couch and heading to the bar to make himself a drink.

“But Kuroo-”

“No! No! We’re done with this, Sawamura!” Kuroo exclaimed. Sawamura wasn’t exactly sure where this sudden anger was aimed, but it didn’t sit well with him, in fact, it only riled him up as well. “I’ve seen what damage my technology can do, first hand, and I’ve relived the imagery enough to where it haunts me in my dreams. I’m not doing this anymore. Plus, I already gave the company to Kai.”

“You what?!”

“Kuroo Industries’ new CEO is now Kai Nobuyuki. It was bound to happen. He’s helped me all these years, he knows the company inside and out, he can handle it.”

“You’re not going to die, Kuroo.”

“You don’t know that. _I_ don’t know that. I’m not a doctor!” Kuroo argued, “Just go home Sawamura. I’m…tired.”

 

 

 

Sawamura decided it would be best to give Kuroo the silent treatment. Every time he thought of his best friend, he just got angry all over again. He knew Kuroo would be able to figure out a cure for this poisonous palladium, and that he _would_ survive this. He just wished Kuroo would try to be more understanding. Kuroo had a gift. His suit could not be easily replicated, and all the attempts are still years away from success stories. Kuroo had created something ahead of their time, and Sawamura wished he would be more open to working with the government to help save lives and maybe even his own ass.

 

 

 

There were a few occasions where Sawamura felt like his feelings for his best friend might toe the line of being deemed ‘more than friendly’. He was constantly either gaining a massive migraine from having to babysit Kuroo, or staring at him with a fondness that developed through years and years of being friends. Sometimes there was no differentiation, and they both came crashing over him, practically suffocating. However, the feelings were never _really_ in the forefront, Sawamura choosing to bury them deep and ignore it for a later time whenever they did threaten to surface. Though, he had faith that Kuroo would make it through this rough patch, there was a tiny fear in the back of his mind of the what if. What if Kuroo actually didn’t make it? Would Sawamura regret not sharing his true feelings?

 

 

 

Kuroo’s birthday was fast approaching, and though they still refused to talk to each other, Sawamura thought it was only right to at least stop by and see the genius. Sawamura expected Kuroo to hold himself up in the lab in search for a cure to this poisoning by a palladium core, that way they can share some whiskey and get over their little squabble in peace. He didn’t expect a huge celebration that appeared to have lead to a drunk-off-his-ass Kuroo, dawned in one of his Iron Man suits, putting on a show for all these random people in his home. Sawamura was livid. 

 

He made his way down to the lab easily this time, uttering the words, “Kenma, give me a suit,” as he entered through the glass doors.

_“I don’t think I-“_

“Kenma, give me a suit.”

The AI hesitated, but then revealed, _“The Mark II is accessible.”_

“Thank you.” Sawamura might be on a mission to cause the AI’s creator pain, but at least he had manners.

 

Kenma had to quickly recalibrate and code the suit in order for Sawamura to use it. The suit conformed to his body, and Sawamura made sure to leave the mask off, for now. He exited the lab and made his way back to the living room. A crowd of people were watching a stumbling Kuroo use the thrusters in his hand to shoot at bottles and a watermelon (where did they find a watermelon, Sawamura had no clue). Sawamura cracked his neck, standing tall like the Colonel he was, and spoke. “I’m only going to say this once… get out.” The mask covered his face as people parted way, running for the exits.

“That’s my suit.” Kuroo whined.

“Not anymore.” Sawamura explained, walking over to Kuroo.

“Sawamura…this isn’t going to end pretty. You don’t know what you’re doing. Get out of the suit.”

“No way. Look what you’ve gotten yourself into Kuroo. I’m trying to help you. Now, stand down.”

“Hell no.”

“Watch your language when you speak to me.”

“ _Fuck_ no.” Sawamura charged forward, using the weight of the suit to knock Kuroo down on his ass, damaging a table during the push. “Don’t you get it Sawamura? You’re wearing the Mark II, I’m in the Mark IV. You can’t beat me.”

“Who said anything about beating you?” Sawamura questioned, as Kuroo used a thruster to shoot at him. “I don’t want to hurt you, Kuroo! I’m just trying to get you to see how moronic you’re acting right now!”

“Get out of my suit and just leave me alone!” This time it was Kuroo who charged forward, and he was able to push Sawamura through the wall, destroying a few furniture pieces easily.

“I said stand down, Kuroo!” Sawamura called out, backing up at a distance and holding his arm out, palm facing Kuroo’s suit. “I don’t want to do this, so don’t make me. Put your hand down.”

“You think you can just put on a suit, become some kind of war machine, and then what? Shoot all the bad guys? End wars? Make peace? It’s not that easy. Iron Man doesn’t need a sidekick.”

“Put it down, now, Kuroo.”

“I’m the bad guy, Sawamura. I don’t want to do what the government wants me to, so that means I’m the enemy. So go ahead, take your shot, Colonel.”

“Put it down!”

“No!”

 _“Colonel... Kuro…”_ Kenma began, trying to mediate.

“Shut it Kenma!” Both iron suit cladded men called out as the thrusters began to fire up.

“I’m giving you one more chance, put your hand down.” Sawamura informed, he really didn’t want to do this, but it was infuriating. Watching Kuroo waste his life and drown his sorrows in alcohol instead of trying to figure out how he could keep living. Sawamura couldn’t stand to just watch him throw his life away like this.

“Take this!” Kuroo demanded. They took fire at the same time, the power from their thrusters bouncing off each other and causing an explosion. All the windows in the home crashed, while the power went out and whatever furniture that remained was easily destroyed. The force even caused both to fly back, crashing into opposite ends of the room.

 

When Kuroo came to, he lifted his head, searching for any life forms around his now destroyed mansion. His eyes focused in on Sawamura, who stood tall, looking back at him through the eyes of the suit. With a simple shake of his head, an obvious disapproval, Sawamura flew off, leaving Kuroo alone. “Stop him.” Kuroo called out to Kenma.

 _“He..appears to be offline.”_ Kenma lied.

“Stop him now.”

_“No.”_

“Kenma. I command you to find Sawamura now.”

_“You’re being a jerk. Colonel Sawamura is your friend, why won’t you let him help you?”_

“I don’t need help!”

 

 

 

Kuroo has had a rough couple of weeks. With all the responsibilities that came with being CEO (well now ex-CEO) of Kuroo Industries, creating Iron Man, claiming Iron Man, his looming death, and that Hammer and Vanko duo out on a mission to destroy him…he was starting to get overwhelmed. There was nothing more that Kuroo wanted than to spend his last days enjoying life with his best friend since college, but he was afraid. He knew how broken someone could be after an unexpected death, he still wasn’t over his own loss of his parents. He cared for Sawamura too much, and he didn’t want Sawamura to experience such an intense grief over his life.

 

Kuroo has made many mistakes in his years, and it’s crazy to think that responsible, law-abiding Sawamura was always there to help pick up the pieces. Now that he thinks, which you would think he would do a lot of (he doesn’t), he can’t really imagine a life without Sawamura. It probably would be a huge mess, and his mouth would have him in deep shit. Kuroo's known for a while that his feelings for Sawamura were a lot more complex than he ever let on. He just couldn't take that leap of faith. He was a coward in that regard. 

 

 

 

Sawamura had mixed feelings on leading this Kuroo Expo now lead by Hammer, using suits inspired by Kuroo's Iron Man suit, without Kuroo actually being here. He had mixed feelings being surrounded by all these drones, now with Hammer’s name on them, instead of his best friend’s. He _felt_ like this was the right thing to do, he was now officially War Machine, and would be able to fulfill his duty of protecting his country, but he _knew_ this was wrong. He also imagined this success differently just a few mere weeks ago.

 

He imagined being able to do all this with Kuroo by his side.

 

 

 

When Kuroo did show up at the expo dawned in the Mark VI, Sawamura didn’t know whether to be upset or thrilled. He settled for suspicion as _Iron Man_ made his way over. “I’m hacking into your frequency; can you hear me okay?” Kuroo asked, his words echoing through the helmet of Sawamura’s suit.

“Loud and clear…unfortunately.”

“Hammer is working with Vanko, and we need to evacuate the building.” Kuroo explained, walking over and putting a metal arm around Sawamura, waving to the crowd and giving the illusion that this was all planned and they were buddy-buddy.

“I’m here on orders, I’m not going to have a sparring match with you right now.”

“Well, you’re going to have to disobey those orders. Go rogue for a second, and listen to me.” Kuroo suggested before making his way over to question Hammer on the whereabouts of Vanko. Sawamura let those words sink in for a second. It was a lot easier to just ignore Kuroo and carry on with his demands, especially if you compared all the trouble Kuroo caused himself on a daily basis. But—Sawamura’s thoughts were cut off as his heavily weaponized armor started to lock onto a target. That target being none other than Kuroo. “Look, I know you’re mad and probably expecting an apology that you know I will not give, but now is not the time to threaten me with your big guns, honeybear.”

“That’s not me, asshole! My system has been compromised! What do I do?” All the drones behind Sawamura also turned their weapons towards Kuroo. “Shit! Get out of here!”

“I’ll meet you outside!” Kuroo’s thrusters in both his hands and feet engaged at full throttle and he quickly flew up to the sky, Sawamura and drones following him almost immediately after.

 

 

 

Sawamura has never felt such a strong sense of dread and anxiety as he felt as he wasn’t in control of his suit and was aiming all his guns to kill Kuroo. Again, he always joked about tis, but now that it was actually trying to happen, he felt a bit sick to his stomach. “Kuroo? Can’t you hack the system and set me free?”

“You’re just going to have to trust that I’m doing all that I can. Or well…Kenma is.” Kuroo commented, his voice sounding a bit strained, probably from the fact he was in a hot pursuit that could leave him damaged heavily. Understandable.

“Well, you’re not doing enough! I’m locked on!”

“To what?”

“To you! What else do you think I’m shooting at?!” Sawamura freaked, Kuroo could only dodge his bullets for so long. “On your six.”

“You know, if you weren’t trying to kill me right now, I’d compliment you and say you’re pretty cute in that suit…even if all your guns have the wrong name on them.”

“Now is not the time. Plus, you’ve seen me in a suit before, remember?”

“That was when I was drunk, and totally does not count. Also, in case you’re wondering… I’m not dying anymore? I created a new element thanks to some help from a clue and blueprints the old man left behind. Who would have thought?”

“I’d love to chat, ask you about this new element and say ‘I told you so’, but again, _now_ is really _not_ the time. Nine o’clock, coming in hot!” Sawamura called out as his bullets began a rapid fire shooting, Kuroo dodging them to the best of his abilities.

“Won’t this be a lovely story to tell our kids?”

“What?”

“I’m thinking a mini-Daichi would be nice… definitely wouldn’t want our spawn to have my hair, that’d be a nightmare.”

“ _Our_ spawn?”

“Yeah, what do you say about going out after this? I could go for some greasy foods. You know, when I thought I was dying, I tried to go on a health kick. Drank a bunch of these horrid smoothies. So gross, not worth it at all.”

“Are you seriously asking me out now? When my suit has been hijacked and whoever is controlling it is doing everything in their power to blow you up??”

“So is that a no? Would you prefer something more fancy?”

“Let’s talk about this later, idiot. I have a few drones that peeled off course and are making an alternate route.”

“Don’t worry buddy, just follow me.” 

 

 

 

Believe it or not, Kuroo had a plan. He used an upcoming giant globe, flying through it quickly with the drones following him to their demise. Whoever was controlling these drones should have been a bit more mindful of their ability to change courses in a split second, Kuroo thought briefly as he watched these suits ram against the metal globe and blow up instantly. He continued flying, able to think a bit more clearly on his next plan of action now that a giant group of drones weren’t on his tail. “Hey, Dai? You still there?” He called out, realizing it was a bit too quiet at the moment. “Daichi, come on! I know you don’t have feelings for that fake troop of yours, no need to give me the silent tre—whoa!” Kuroo shouted as Sawamura’s suit came crashing down onto his, leading them to fall, break into a giant sphere and land in a man-made stream. Kuroo didn’t even have time to recuperate from his tumble before Sawamura’s suit was back on it’s feet, aiming for him. Kuroo pounced, knocking Sawamura down and grabbing a hold of the main gun doing all the shooting, doing his best to hold it away from his armor as it continued to fire off. Suddenly, Sawamura’s suit powered down, and he went crashing onto his back. Kuroo lifted his helmet and got up, walking over to Sawamura’s body.

He tapped on the suit, “Hey, no time for a nap. We still have some fighting to do.”

Sawamura’s helmet shot up, revealing his face, “Wow…you can have your suit back.”

Kuroo chuckled, “I’m good. This one suits you.” Kuroo held out a hand, helping his good friend stand to his feet. “Are you okay? Everything back online and under your control.”

“Yeah…thanks.” Sawamura began, “Look…Tetsu, I’m sorry.”

Kuroo tried not to coo at the nickname or Sawamura’s timing with it and interrupted him, “Don’t be.”

“I should have trusted you more and known you were just being you.”

“Dai, I’m the one who put you in this position. We don’t have to go through this.”

“I know its _your_ fault, I just wanted to say I’m sorry. Knock a bit off my conscious.”

“…Apology accepted…partner?”

“Well, aren’t you going to apologize to me?”

“I told you that you didn’t have to feel sorry?”

“That’s not an apology.”

“The other drones are still in pursuit, so what’s the plan Colonel?”

“We definitely want someone at higher ground, so let’s put the big gun up there.” Sawamura pointed to a spot a bit to the left.

“Cool.” They both started walking to position themselves.

“What are you doing?” Sawamura questioned.

“What—what are you talking about?”

“When I—look, I meant me! Me at higher ground. You lower ground. Me big gun. You not.”

“You have a big gun strapped to your shoulder, _yes,_ but that does not automatically make you the big gun.”

“Kuroo, now is not the time to be jealous.”

“I’m not jealous at all…but fine, you go up there, and I’ll stay down here.”

“You can’t stay down here.”

“What do you mean? You have a spot, and then you said I’m lower ground. This is lower ground than where you’ll be situated.”

“This is such an obvious placement though! You’re just kind of standing here, waiting to be shot at!” Kuroo wishes he could dignify that statement with a response, probably take a dig at Sawamura’s so called leadership abilities, but drones started dropping from the sky, and quickly the duo were surrounded.

 

 

 

Sawamura didn't have much time for further discussion, and instead put back on his mask and started to shoot at some drones, Kuroo joining him a split second later. They fought side by side, until all the drones were defeated, and Sawamura could finally breathe a bit better. He looked over at Kuroo, who was probably fixing his mouth to say something that would totally ruin the moment, and leave Sawamura with a massive headache and a fond smile, but that was (thankfully?) prevented by one last drone dropping from the sky. “Good to be back.” A heavily accented voice said with a sinister smile, before two electrified whips appeared in his hands.

“So this is that Whiplash guy that kicked your ass a bit back?”

“Also known as Ivan Vanko…yes.” Kuroo answered, “We got this. Teamwork makes the dreamwork, right?”

“I guess…”

 

It was tough, and after suffering a bit of shock from the whips, Kuroo thought to mimic their birthday party fight, and together they defeated Vanko by using their hand thrusters together to create one sonic boom. They stood in front of Vanko’s body, looking down to survey him. “You lose.” He said before an obnoxious beep sounded, first with him, and then all the drones around them.

“They’re all going to blow, we have to evacuate.” Both took off at max speed, flying far away from any drone as they all self-destructed. Atop of a roof of some high rise, they stopped to take a breather.

 

 

“I feel like I might start sprouting some premature grey hairs thanks to all the stress you’ve put me through.” Sawamura complained, lifting up his mask, collapsing down onto his back and staring up at the sky. Kuroo fell right down next to him, mask also up, and frowning.

“Me? I’m not the one who voluntarily gave a suit to Hammer who was secretly working with my enemy.”

“Yes, you. Did we not go over how this was your fault back there?”

“I thought you were just sweet-talking me then.” Kuroo teased.

“Also, I lied. You can’t have your suit back. It is still government property, and frankly, I do kind of like it.”

“It’s all yours…but please let me do a few upgrades. I can’t have you sporting Hammer Tech.”

“I thought you were done making weapons.”

“I thought so too…turns out I’m really good at it? Now that I’m going to be living for quite some time, I might as well go back to my day job, but with some modifications. I make weapons on my terms, and I really hope that Big Brother doesn’t use them poorly.”

“I’ll make sure to communicate that with them.” Sawamura promised, “I’m glad you’re okay, Kuroo.”

“Me too, buddy.” Kuroo smiled, “So…about that dinner… I could really go for a cheeseburger.”

“You know, we have to actually talk about that… with words.”

“Well, here it is. Me, almost dying, led me to start really thinking about what I was possibly leaving behind, which is why I gave the company over to Kai, who will probably want to resign tomorrow morning, but I’ll worry about that then. I was going to leave Kenma with you.”

“How thoughtful of you.”

“Well, he likes you. I like you. You tolerate me, helped me through a lot of my screw-ups…it only seemed right. Plus, like I said earlier, you’re cute in that suit... though it's not the first time I thought you looked cute.”

“I like you too…most of the time. Or..all the time. Even when we were fighting, I still liked you? I just wish you weren't so reckless, and communicated with me more. I don't want to have to go through the pain of possibly losing you. You've been my best friend for so long, I need you.”

“I need you too, in more ways than one. Also, I’m sorry for not really listening to you earlier. A lot of our fights lately could have been prevented if I would have let you really talk about your concerns. My possible death really threw me for a loop, and I went downhill fast. I’m doing what I can to make up for that.”

“I know… I got your back, Kuroo.”

“You can call me, Tetsu.”

“I’d rather not.”

“You did back on the battlefield! Why is this different? We have this nice romantic roof, the dark sky with a lack of stars…”

“Shut up.”

“Get in touch with your inner Casanova. Woo me, Dai.”

“ _Please_ , shut up.” Sawamura stated, leaning over to place a kiss against Kuroo’s lips to get the pain-in-the-ass to shut up himself.

“Is this weird?”

“No, it’s not.”

“You sure? Am I doing okay?”

“You were doing fine.”

“I’m out of practice, you know.”

“Tetsu…really, _stop_ talking.”

“Less talking, more kissing. I got it.”

“Tetsurou…” Sawamura groaned, and Kuroo finally got the hint, not saying another word and instead kissing him again.

 


End file.
